


Keep

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crushes, Frottage, Getting Together, Grown-Up Fic, Kissing, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: “You can’t hate me for this later.”“I won’t.” Derek promised.“I’m just saying-”“Stiles!” Derek snapped pulling Stiles by the jaw till they met in a kiss. He wrapped his hands around Stiles hips and grinded up into him as Stiles kissed back, almost as hungrily.





	Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herm_own_ninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).



“Are we really going to do this?” Stiles asked, settling in Derek’s lap as he held on to the back of the Sofa. Derek nodded up him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. “You can’t hate me for this later.”

“I won’t.” Derek promised.

“I’m just saying-”

“Stiles!” Derek snapped pulling Stiles by the jaw till they met in a kiss. He wrapped his hands around Stiles hips and grinded up into him as Stiles kissed back, almost as hungrily. He wanted more. He wanted skin. But then he’d have to stop humping into Stiles and, at the moment, it felt too good to stop. “Like that.” He said when Stiles met his thrust with a forceful move of his own that shot right through Derek's body.

“Don’t hate me later.” Stiles begged, arching his back as Derek began to pick up the pace. Moving quicker meant better things for the both of them. Moving faster meant an orgasm was just around the corner. Which was what they both needed. Right?

Derek was lucky he’d met Stiles in sweat pants. He was lucky he’d been jogging in a pair of basket ball shorts. Because he hated to imagine what he’d feel like if he had to hump Stiles through two pairs of hard jeans. This felt glorious. This felt good. It felt right. He could not handle slowing down. Not when Stiles was beginning to get high-pitched and just as into it as Derek had been when he’d barged into Stiles’ home at 11pm.

“I’m coming.” Stiles warned, his voice, a soft, caressing whine. He was rubbing his face against Derek’s neck, making aching sounds and Derek could only respond by going faster, by pushing harder, by moving to the edge of the sofa. His hands griped on to Stiles hips as he pounded up and Stiles lost his hold on the sofa and nearly slid off but Derek had him. he wasn’t about to let him go. Not now. Not when they were so close. “Ah.” Stiles let out, jerking on top of Derek as he came. “Ah…ah.”

“Yes.” Derek said, seeking his own pleasure. “I’m coming too.”

And Derek came, shouting into Stiles neck as he held on, tight enough to leave marks. He couldn’t help it. The tremors were euphoric and he feared that if he didn’t hold on to something… someone, he might just get lost.

So he latched on to Stiles, sucking on his neck, leaving heavy, bruising kisses on his way to Stiles’ lips. He’d needed this. He’d wanted it so bad. He could not believe it had taken so long. He felt so foolish to have to admit that the only reason he’d had any courage to barge into Stiles’ apartment and kiss him for the first time was because he’d mistakenly run across a patch of wolfs bane that got him so horny that all he could think of was Stiles.

As the last of the tremors shot through him, Derek’s mind began to clear and he began to understand what was going on around him. Which was how he realized that Stiles was petting him on the head, offering up shushing sounds as if seeking to sooth Derek.

Which was so, very like Stiles.

Derek had banged on his door and practically attacked him but he was the one offering up comfort.

“Feeling better?” Stiles asked.

Derek couldn’t reply. So he hid his face in Stiles’ neck, choosing to feast on the dampening smell of arousal that was slowly going away. He could remember how much it had shot up from Stiles after that first kiss. He could remember how drunk Derek had been when he’d received the go ahead.

But even now, with it calming to a normal, musty scent, Derek still found Stiles intoxicating. He’d always found Stiles intoxicating. And right now, Stiles still in his lap, soaking up in a soiled pair of sweats.

“Are we going to pretend this didn’t happen?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek said, voice muffled by Stiles.

“Then what are we doing?”

Derek had no other answer. He knew he didn’t want to pretend this never happened. But how was he going to explain the rest of it?

“I know what happened to you, Derek. Believe it or not, I’m a little bit aware of the supernatural.”

That got Derek’s attention as he sat back and finally braved a look in Stiles’ eyes.

“What happened?”

“Wolfs bane. It’s the only reason you’d be here like this.”

Derek felt horrible. That Stiles would believe that Derek didn’t want this was all Derek’s fault. Years and years of conditioning ought to have taught Stiles to believe that he was barely an acquaintance, but he’d always thought Stiles was smarter than that. That Stiles could see right through him and notice the yearning he had for the younger man.

Everyone else knew, if their snide comments and depressing looks were any indication. So how was it that their resident genius was so foolish?

“You know it was wolfs bane and you let me do that to you?” Derek asked.

“Ha.” Stiles said, pushing himself to his feet. “Believe me, we were both doing.”

“You didn’t have to.” Derek said, standing. “I shouldn’t have put you in that position, I’m sorry.”

Even though both of them were standing there, wet spots on their crotches, Derek felt the need to place his hand over his.

“Trust me; it wasn’t much of a sacrifice on my part. Besides, we’re pack, right? It’s what pack does.” He said, heading for his room.

“It’s not just pack.” Derek’s mouth said as he balled his fist up and pressed it to his lips.

“What?” Stiles said, looking back at him.

This was it. This was a clear sign from God, right? He’d made it here in one piece. He’d kissed Stiles and gotten off with Stiles and Stiles hadn’t shot him or tried to contain him. Stiles had enjoyed it. This was Derek’s chance. He could do this. He didn’t have to be a coward anymore. He didn’t have to leave.

He could just tell Stiles everything.

“I have extra shorts.” Stiles offered. “If you want to sleep over, you’re going to have to take the couch.” Stiles continued away, since Derek seemed to have nothing to say. But Derek had a lot to say.

“I live on the other side of town.” Derek said, dropping his hands.

“Okay, but you’re going to have to start making sense, big guy.”

“I was on the preserve when I got infected.”

“Yeah, so what?” Stiles asked. His eyes bore into Derek’s and he looked extremely calm. But Derek could hear his heart and it was beating very quickly all of a sudden.

Derek took a step towards him and Stiles’ eyes dropped to Derek’s feet.

“I was on the other side of town when I got infected, Stiles.” Derek said. “And I ran all the way here. To you.”

Stiles’ tongue darted out across his lips as he blinked at Derek.

“What are you saying?”

“I… I came to you.” Derek said, feeling foolish.

“I want to hear you say it.” Stiles told him. “I want to hear the words come out from your mouth.”

In that moment, as he looked back at Stiles, it suddenly occurred to Derek, that maybe he’d been the fool. Maybe Stiles had just played along. Maybe, all this time, Stiles had waited and waited and hoped that Derek would grow a pair.

“I want you.” Derek said as a gust of laughter exploded from Stiles.

“So that’s all it took.” Stiles commented, coming back to him… walking back to Derek. “Wolfs bane.”

For a second, Derek was perplexed. But then, it dawned on him.

“You knew.”

“I wasn’t sure.” Stiles said, slinging his arms around Derek’s neck in a tight hug as he kissed Derek. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I said, Derek.” Stiles said between kisses as they collapsed on to couch with Stiles beneath Derek this time. “I said things all the time. I took off all my clothes and got in your bed that time.”

“You were sixteen.”

“Seventeen.”

“Barely.”

“You yelled at me.”

“You were sixteen!” Derek said.

“You left before I turned eighteen.” Stiles said as Derek stiffened above him, feeling the air around the get serious. “I know you went to find yourself, Derek. I don’t hold it against you.”

“I found you.” Derek said, feeling bold. Feeling honest. He leaned down and kissed Stiles again. “I found you. But when I came back, you’d changed. You’d stopped saying things.”

“You mean I’d stopped taking my clothes in front of you.”

“Yeah!” Derek shimmied into the space between Stiles and the sofa.

“I don’t think there’s ever a time I’m going to not want you.” Stiles said.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, knowing that his face had lit u and he was smiling like a smitten fool. But he couldn’t care less.

“Yes.” Stiles said, quietly, still staring into Derek's eyes as if he couldn't look anywhere else. Like Derek was the most important thing in his life. 

“I’d like to stay the night.”

“I said you could.”

“I don’t want to sleep on the couch.” Derek brushed strands of Stiles hair from his face.

“I don’t want you to, either.”

Grateful, ecstatic, Derek kissed him again. 

 


End file.
